


Rain and Storms

by mochiprism



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, somewhat fluff, somewhat has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiprism/pseuds/mochiprism
Summary: On a rainy day you spot a familiar figure.





	Rain and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strange inspiration to write this so I did. Hope you guys enjoy it! I tried my best so I hope its appreciated lol 
> 
> You can find me to make requests or just to hang on tumblr @mochiprism

Rain was falling in large drops, making loud noises against my umbrella. I hurried through puddles, rushing through the bad weather to get home. I was so close. I knew I should’ve left earlier to beat the rain.

As I ran down Route 1, I noticed a lone figure walking through the rain with their hood up. I slowed my pace a little and headed their way. I felt bad that they were just getting soaked and had the urge to help. 

“Hey!” I called out, trying to make myself heard above the rain. The person at least heard my voice and turned, a shocked expression on their face when they saw me. 

It was Guzma. The former Team Skull boss was standing before me, soaking wet and sad. I was a little surprised, but it didn’t faze me. Guzma had never really bothered me. Yeah his antics were really annoying at one point, and we’d battled a few times, but I never really made enemies with him and Team Skull.

I switched my umbrella to my other hand and held it so it protected both of us. He glanced at it, an eyebrow raised in question. 

“You’re already wet enough.” I told him before he could question anything.

“Why do you care?” He asked gruffly. Regardless of how sad and defeated he looked, he still tried to keep up his rough demeanor. 

I shrugged. “I would’ve helped anyone.” I said simply, stepping closer to him to make holding the umbrella easier. “Where you headed?”

He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets as we walked. “Nowhere. Just sick of the motel and my parents. Sick of being a burden on them.” He explained quietly. It was surprising to hear such honesty out of him. And to hear him refer to himself as a burden, it broke my heart a little. 

“Where are you gonna go then?” I inquired, glancing over at him.

Guzma didn’t respond right away. He sighed heavily and shook his head. “No clue.”

I frowned, feeling a little bad for him. He really didn’t seem like a bad guy. He seemed more alone than anything. And I understood that. I wasn’t a native Alolan and sometimes that made me feel left out. And I wasn’t exactly the best at making friends. 

“Guzma.” I said, catching his attention. He glanced over at me, curious. “Um...I’m actually looking for a roommate. I’ve been planning to move out and I just needed someone to join me. I didn’t want to be alone really.”

Guzma stared at me for a moment. Maybe he was putting together my words and realizing what I was implying. 

A shy grin appeared on his face. “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice uncertain.

I nodded. “I was thinking of finding a place in Malie City. Or...if you want to feel a little adventurous, maybe go to Hoenn. Find somewhere there.” I rattled off my ideas, feeling my cheeks turn a little pink. I was getting too far ahead of myself. I didn’t even know if he’d travel that far with me.

“That’s a pretty big leap from thinking Malie City.” Guzma commented with a laugh.

I smiled, nodding. “Yeah well...I’m from Hoenn and it feels natural to go back.” I explained, glancing up and noticing we had reached my house. “Wanna go inside and talk?”

Guzma agreed quickly, happy to get out of the rain. He followed me up to the door where I closed the umbrella and left it outside. I unlocked the door and hastily let us both in. We both ditched our shoes and took seats on opposite sides of the couch. 

“Your family out?” Guzma asked, glancing around. I’d given him a towel and he sat trying to dry out his hair. 

“Yeah, they’re visiting some friends.” I told him, watching him with a smile.

“What’re you smiling for?” He asked, suddenly aware and teasing. He narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Nothing.” I said while shaking my head. Maybe I was losing it, but something about Guzma was endearing. Maybe that’s why I had jumped into asking him so quickly. I liked him. I thought he was rather adorable. 

“So...Hoenn, eh?” Guzma started, eyeing me. “That’s pretty bold to ask me to move that far with you.” There was a knowing smirk on his lips that made my face heat up. I nervously glanced down and tried to get rid of the red in my cheeks. 

“I don’t know, you don’t have to. It's not like I’m making you.” I bit my lip and crossed my legs, nervously peering up at him.

“I know you’re not.” Guzma assured me, sliding a little closer to me. “It sounds really nice honestly. No one would know me. People wouldn’t look at me like I fucking suck.”

“So...is that a yes?” I watched him as he turned to look at me fully, his smile making my heart swell.

He reached over and gave my hair a nice ruffle. “Yeah it is.”

A big smile formed on my lips and I couldn’t help but lean forward and wrap my arms around Guzma. For a moment I was nervous, but that was soothed when I felt his arms around me in return. 

“Thanks for giving me this chance.” Guzma said softly, hugging me tight. “I was really unsure of what I’d do.”

I pulled away and met his grey eyes. “I think you deserve a chance. I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

He gave me a warm smile. “You would be the only one.”

I shrugged. “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”

Guzma gave me a look. “I don’t think you’d move in with someone who you thought was bad…” He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. “I suppose I can’t be that bad then.”

…

It didn’t happen immediately. It was kind of slow to start. It was the two of us looking for a place together in Hoenn. And starting over together. Showing him the region I grew up in. And eventually more.

I had suggested Fallarbor Town, but Guzma quickly got tired of the ash he had to brush off my hair. Lavaridge was my hometown, but I wanted something new. Several ideas later, we agreed on Lilycove City. Being a port city reminded Guzma of Alola. And I couldn’t help but agree with how pretty it was. 

So we found a place, moved in and started existing together. I could tell how much happier Guzma was. There was less tension for him. He was relaxed. He landed a job with the research team in Mossdeep so he had to make the voyage each day, but it wasn’t so bad.

And we were growing closer. Like a lot closer. 

It was around midnight when a loud clap of thunder woke me. I practically jumped out of my bed. I was terrified of bad thunderstorms. My heart was pounding in my chest and I tried really hard to make myself so small underneath the covers.

Another bolt of lightning crackled followed by the boom of thunder, louder than the previous one. I vaulted out of bed with a squeal escaping me. Without much thought, I ran out of my room and into Guzma’s. I launched myself into his bed, balling myself up and pressing myself to his back. All the noise and commotion woke Guzma from his sleep.

A groggy groan escaped him. “Wha…” He started to mumble as he rolled over. He made a surprised noise when he bumped into me. “Don’t care for storms much?”

I shook my head, my hands covering my ears. Guzma snorted a laugh and reached to grab the blanket underneath me. He pulled it up over me so we were under it together. He wrapped an arm around me and held me to his chest. Evidently he didn’t wear a shirt to bed so my hand met his bare, muscular chest. I blushed ever so slightly, thankful for the darkness. 

“I’ll keep you safe.” He said softly, tiredly. He yawned and settled back into the pillow, holding me close to him.

“Big bad Guzma…” I teased quietly. “Protecting little me.”

“Shut up…” He grumbled, letting out a sigh that tickled my face.

I smiled to myself, allowing myself to relax into him and begin to fall asleep. Being with him calmed my anxiety and allowed me to drift off.

When I woke in the morning, I found myself still wrapped in Guzma’s arms and blankets. One of his hands had pushed my shirt up a tad and was resting on the bare skin of my hip. His touch caused my face to redden.

“You awake, kitten?” Guzma’s soft, low voice said close to my ear. His breath and the sudden use of the nickname sending shivers up my spine.

I rolled over to face him, meeting his sleepy grey eyes. “Kitten?” I questioned, observing him and the way he ran his fingers through his white hair.

Guzma glanced off to the side. “Yeah, kitten. You reminded me of one last night when you came in here all scared.” He explained and I noticed a hint of a smirk starting to appear on his lips. “What were you thinking I meant?”

I blushed, looking down to avoid his gaze. “I don’t know…” I mumbled and pulled the blankets up to my face.

Guzma’s fingers suddenly brushed against my cheek and lifted my chin above the covers. He had himself propped up on his other elbow, leaning over me slightly. “Tell me what you had in mind, kitten.” He said with a little extra emphasis on “kitten”. He wore an amused look on his face.

I looked up at his face, feeling mine heat up. “I just...I like being called that.” I confessed quietly and bit my lip.

His fingers gently caressed my cheek. “You never gave me any trouble in Alola. You weren’t like the other bratty kids.” He remarked, swiping a stray hair from my face and then cupping my cheek. “And you didn’t look at me like some fucking loser.”

My heart was beating furiously and his touch gave me butterflies. I’d known since our second or third encounter that I had a crush on him. I knew I liked him a lot. But I was good at hiding my feelings. And I didn’t want to get my hopes up. But the way he held me there...had slept with me all night because I was afraid… He probably knew. And my heart was screaming at me that he liked me too. He wasn’t just being nice. 

“I didn’t move all the way to Hoenn to just hang out with you.” He said with a grin. He leaned down closer to my face and I felt my heart race. “I really want to kiss you. Can I?”

I nodded immediately. “Please.” I practically begged. He smirked as he leaned in close, his hand guiding my face to his. His lips pressed to mine. They were soft and warm and melted my heart. I reached out, pressing my hand to his bare chest. His skin was so warm. My fingers travelled carefully along his toned chest. Every once in a while I would catch him shirtless after he showered and now I got to see what it was truly like. Guzma wasn’t hugely muscular, he was simply well-toned.

Guzma touched his tongue to my lips and I happily parted them for him. He slipped it past my lips, gently touching mine. A soft moan escaped me. I couldn’t help it. It felt too good.

Guzma smirked into the kiss, pulling back to kiss the corner of my lips and down my neck. His fingers tugged the neck of my shirt aside and he pressed his lips to my collarbone.

His kisses practically set me on fire. I felt warmth all over and felt a particular warmth between my legs. I twisted, easing some of the neediness I felt.

Guzma leaned in close to my ear. “Will you be my kitten?” He asked softly, making me shiver. 

I nodded. “Yes.” I replied.

Guzma suddenly pulled back and gave me a look. “Yes what?” He pressed.

I blushed, knowing how he wanted me to answer. I was a little stunned by how much he was actually into that. Something told me he wasn’t super gentle. And I was probably right. 

“Yes, master.” I answered him, a small proud smile on my lips. “Don’t be gentle please.”

Guzma smirked lazily. “I didn’t even have to ask.” He remarked, pushing the blankets entirely off of us. He looked down at my oversized shirt and sleep shorts. He smiled a warm, gentle smile. “Wish I could’ve told you before how pretty you are.” His hand found mine and gave it a squeeze. “Do you want to do this? We don’t have to. We could always wait.”

I pouted. “Guzma, please. I want you.” I gave him a look, holding his hand super tight. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

My words must’ve been enough for him because he leaned in quickly and captured my lips in a heated kiss. One hand entirely slid down to the waistband of my shorts. My heart rate sped up. I rocked my hips a little, hopefully encouraging him to keep going. I wanted more. 

Guzma’s fingers slid beneath my shorts and began rubbing through my panties. The somewhat relief I was getting caused me to moan into the kiss. I spread my legs a little, giving him better access to the parts I so badly wanted touched. 

Guzma trailed his kisses down my neck again, nipping and biting along the way. His fingers still working at my clit through my panties. “Such a needy kitten.” He teased, rubbing a little harder. I moaned softly, fingers tugging at his hair.

“Master, please.” I begged, arching my body into his touch. He chuckled and nodded, complying to my plea. He grabbed the waist of my shorts and pulled them down with a little help from me. He smirked, tugging at my panties. 

“You’re so cute. Look at these Skitty undies.” He said, leaning down and kissing from my belly down. He removed the garment, tossing them on the floor. He ran a finger slowly through my folds, causing me to moan loudly. 

“So fucking wet for me.” He practically purred. Guzma’s fingers didn’t hesitate. He slipped one into my awaiting heat, immediately pumping in and out.  
My eyes fluttered shut, mouth open letting out soft mewls. His touch felt so good. It was like I never knew just how badly I wanted it.

His pace increased, adding a second finger. My body twitched. He curled his fingers just right, hitting my spot like it was nothing. Every moan pleased him, turned him on more as evident by his bulging erection pressed into my leg.

I was close...I could feel the tightness in my core. “Guzma...I…” I mumbled, partially lost in pleasure. My words brought his actions to a halt and he slowly removed his fingers. I pouted, wanting more.

“Sorry, not yet, kitten.” Guzma told me with a smile. “I wanna be in you.”

I shivered, staring at him with lust filled eyes. “Okay…” I replied. I sat up so I could tug off my shirt, discarding the final article of clothing. Guzma responded by removing his sleep pants, revealing to me just how large his bulge was.

He looked my body over, a softer expression on his face than ever. “You are absolutely stunning.” He said, dipping his head to give me a gentle kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You do.” I assured him, returning his kiss. “I believe you do.” I reached a hand out and gently brushed his erection. He visibly shuddered. I started to palm him through his underwear, watching the pleasure appear on his face. His eyes shut and lips parted slightly, sighing in bliss. I got the courage to pull his underwear down, exposing his cock. He groaned, grabbing my hand and placing it on his cock.

“Now who’s needy?” I teased with a smirk and eagerly grasped his shaft. My fingers curled around it and began a nice up and down rhythm. Guzma moaned, the sound practically music to my ears. His cock was a little above average; perfect in my opinion. 

“Let me fuck you.” Guzma said lustfully, stopping my hand. He looked at me for my response.

“Fuck me then, Guzma.” I replied, meeting his eyes. I gave him a loving smile. 

“Okay, kitten.” He quickly ditched his underwear and reached over to his nightstand where he withdrew a condom from the drawer and started to open it. 

“Were you planning for this?” I questioned, an eyebrow quirking up.

He blushed and avoided my gaze, pretending to be very occupied with unwrapping the condom. “I was...hopeful.” He confessed, peering over at me.

“I’m glad you wanted this as much as me.” I told him and smiled. He smiled amidst the blush, finally taking the condom out and rolling it on. He crawled between my legs, adjusting himself to be positioned at my entrance. 

“Ready?” He asked, brushing the tip lightly against me. I moaned and nodded my confirmation. Guzma guided himself forward, pushing into my warmth. I let out a moan of relief, finally happy to have him inside me. He allowed me to adjust to him, placing his hands on either side of my head. 

“Keep going.” I instructed, my legs wrapping around him and hands roaming his back. Guzma nodded, hips starting to move forward. 

“Fuck.” He managed to grunt. “You’re really tight.” He was staring down at me, eyes filled with lust and love. He kept thrusting into me, picking up the pace. My fingers sunk into his skin, holding him to me as he fucked me roughly. He placed rough kisses to my throat, earning moans from me left and right.

My eyes shut and let myself get lost in the moment. Guzma lifted one of my legs higher, hitting a deeper spot within me. He moaned loudly, my name tumbling from his lips.

“Guzma…” I sighed, watching him. “Make me yours.”

A knowing smirk appeared and he nodded. He withdrew himself temporarily and grabbed my hips roughly. He pulled me up and flipped me over onto all fours. “Okay, kitten.” He growled huskily into my ear. I shuddered, awaiting his next move.

Guzma grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged just enough as he simultaneously entered me from behind. I let out a cry of pain and pleasure. He started pounding into me, shoving my head down into the pillows.

“You’re mine.” He hissed, pace quickening. The sound of our skin connecting with each thrust only heightened my arousal.

“Yes, master.” I agreed, holding the sheets tightly. I felt myself reaching my limit. I was so close again. It felt so good. I didn’t want it to end, but I could feel my body starting to shudder and before I knew it I lost myself in my orgasm. Pleasure shooting through me like I’d never felt before. It was so intense and I moaned loud enough for him to know.

Guzma cursed, his hands holding my hips as he reached his end and came. He slowed down and finally stopped, pulling out with a sigh.

“Holy shit…” He breathed as he sat back to pull the condom off. I rolled onto my side and looked at him happily. 

“It was good then?” I asked curiously as I curled up and wrapped a blanket around me.

He dropped the condom in a wastebasket and turned back to me. He dropped down beside me, pulling me close. “Better than good.” He kissed my forehead. “Are you my girl then?”

I blushed, my heart fluttering. “Of course.”

Guzma smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. “Good.”


End file.
